Si Solo lo Supieras
by Beto33
Summary: Si los mejores amigos se enamoraran seria lo mismo...
1. Te Quiero?

Si Solo Supieras…

**POV Freddie**

Si solo supieras lo mucho que te quiero, tengo miedo que si te lo digo me rompas las piernas, bueno se lo que piensan, que como seria Carly capaz de hacer eso, bueno a la chica que me refiero es a Sam, se sorprendieron, puess ni yo mismo me explico como fue posible que me peor enemiga me llegara a gustar.

Si solo supieras eso me sentiria bien con migo mismo, pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo de que si yo no te correspónda nuestra amistad se dañe , eso seriamuy feo para mi, aunque yo ni se si piensas en mi aunque sea como amigo.

Como no me di cuenta que la chica que yo buscaba ere tu…

Aun asi me resigno a pensar si quiero que tu me quieras, lo unico que quisiera decirte es…

TE AMO

Freddie


	2. Extraños Pensamientos

Extraños Pensamientos

POV Sam

Me Encuentro sola en casa, con mi gato, estoy aburrida, pero no puedo ir a ningun lado, lo malo es que he tenido unos pensamientos extraños últimamente, es sobre un chico (si es que a eso se le puede llamar chico :( ) Increiblemente es "Freddie", el muy idiota ha estado en mi mente últimamente, hasta he llegado a creer que me gusta, pero eso no es correcto, porque supongo que aun le gusta Carly, mi mejor amiga, o si no otra chica que no soy yo, y eso me pone triste,-Que Estoy me va gustar Fredalupe el idiota, aunque se ha puesto muy guapo últimamente uyyyyy como puedp pensar eso, y tambien como pude decir mas de2 veces "últimamente"

-Ayyy ya me voy a dormir-Dicho esto sirvio un poco de refresco a espumita en su plato y se fue a dormir….

-Talvez estoy confundida o algo, ay ya olvidalo Sam-…..


	3. Lo Quiero Averiguar

Debo averiguar algo…

**POV Freddie**

Son las 5:00 de la mañana, no pude dormir pensando en el demonio rubio mas lindo del mundo, de cualquier forma ya no tengo sueño creo que ire a ducharme y comer algo…

**POV General**

Freddie llega a la escuela algo decidido a poder averiguar si la princesa siente algo por el en cuanto….

**POV Freddie**

-Porque? – Freddie vio que Sam Trajo a la escuela un cerdo.-Porque ¿Qué? Fredoo- -¿Qué hace ese cerdo en la escuela?- -Nada-despreocupada-lei en Internet que los cerdos atraen la buena suerte, pero no puedo mentirte, de verlo ya me dio hambre- -Tipico de ti Sam- -Y por que tan serio Fredifer?- -Nada, solo queeeee, te puedo hacer una pregunta?- -que sea rapida Fred- - Bueno, lo que pasa es queee yooo quiero saber si tuuu- (RINGGGGG) –O Adios Fredward tengo un examen y este cerdo me tiene que servir de algo- -Claroooo- Freddie se quedo pensando un rato y se dirigio a su clase


	4. Elidiota me trae Loca

El idiota me trae loca….

**POV Sam**

Estoy muy molesta, la Srita Briggs no me dejo entrar con mi cerdo al salon (almenos después me lo puedo comer) hay como odio a Briggs, solo queria pasar el examen porque mi madre e prometio alimentarme mas seguido :( (no es tan mal trato), bueno ahora no puedo n prestar atención al examen, porque pienso en lo que Freddie iba a preguntar, Talvez sobre Carly (Tipico deel) o algo sobre mi, aghh como puedo siquiera creer que le interese unpoco, o talvez si, puede que talvez….. Una Voz Aguda la saca de sus raros pensamientos…

-Sam,tienes detencion, a la oficina del director-

-Porque, no hice nada?- Grita Sam

-Exacto, no haz contestado nada, a l oficina.

-Bruja- Grito Sam y se aparta hacia la oficina….

**Les agradezco sus reviews jajaja :) gracias (Y)**


	5. ¿Que te Pasa?

¿Qué te pasa?

**POV Sam**

Ahora me dirijo a la oficina de Franklin….Vi que Freddie estaba parado frente sus casilleros, me acerque y pregunte curiosa.

-¿Qué te sucedió?

-Nada- dijo sin dejar de mirar el suelo y enseguida me dirigiola mirada- Olvide algo de mi casillero, pero decidi no entrar a clase-

-Wow, yano suenas como el Freddie que conocemos, ademas tu jamas pierdes ninguna clase-

-Ja, es lindo que te preocupes por mi- Me sonrio y yo tambien- Oye, no tenias un examen en este momento?-

-Aaaaa si pero Briggs no dejo que mi cerdito entrara y….- en ese momento recordaba mis pensamientos de hace un momento..-Yyyy Briggs me mando con Franklin poeque no conteste nada y le grite- Sonrei despreocupada

-AAAa, y deberas creiste que ese cerdo te ayudaria en algo.?-

-no, pero me da igual-

-Ja que raro- lo mire con carade asesina y borro su sonrisa.- Oye que te parece si al salir de la escuela vamos por un licuado.- Me pregunto

-Claro- Senti felicidad interna pero la disimule.-

Huba un pequeño silencio queSam Rompio

-Bueno, debo ir con Fraklin antas que Briggs note que no estoy hay-

-Claro-

Ambos sonrieron y Sam se aparto, Freddie se quedo pensativo y tambien se retiro…

**QUIDENSEN GRASIAS**


	6. Nuestra Cita

Nuestra Cita

**POV Freddie**

Cierto Castaño aparece sentado en las escaleras de la escuela pensando lo que sucede en su vida…

Vaya, parece que esta escuela no cambia, mismos compañeros, misma rutina, Ojalá mi mejor amiga, Carly, estuviera aquí para que ella me ayudase con el asunto de Sam, bueno yo le había confesado a Carly que ella me había dejado de gustar ya hacia mucho tiempo, el caso es que ella se mostró muy feliz cuando le dije sobre Sam, quisiera contarle lo que esta sucediendo en estos momentos, pero ella se encuentra lejos de Seattle por unos días, a todo eso… creo que fue raro que Sam accediera con tanta facilidad a mi invitación, no le puso peros como siempre, jajaja que bien, pero ahora tendré que practicar lo que le quiero decir y espero que salga bien, aunque tengo miedo de que rompa mis costillas si se molesta, pero no me importa lo que me haga, solo quiero que ella sepa lo que siento, y saber si yo también si le agrado en esa forma o conformarme con su amistad….

De pronto algo desvió a Freddie de sus pensamientos…

-Ya, cerdo del demonio, deja de morderme-. Era la Srita Briggs siendo mordida por el cerdo de Sam…

-Ja, al parecer Briggs es mas deliciosa que bonita, ja...-dijo riéndose…- Bueno ya casi es hora de Salir de la escuela mejor me preparo….

POV Sam

El telefono de Sam comienza a sonar, enseguida Sam atiende…

-Carly!-

-Saam!- era Carly llamando desde Yakima

-Hola amiga tiempo sin escuchar tu voz, esta todo bien?-

-Claro, Sam y todos por allá?-

-Bien, Bien y que cuentas amiga?-

-Nada, lo usual, Spencer y sus esculturas, mi abuelo y sus acrobacias y yo aquí aburrida, y como te extraño, a ti y a Freddie-

-Genial, por aquí es todo igual-

-Segura?- y nada sobre "F-R-E-D-D-I-E"?- Sam, al igual que Freddie le habia dicho la verdad a su amiga hace ya un tiempo… (**N/A. Cuando Sam dijo que estaba mal enamorarse de Freddie en el capitulo 2, ella penso que a el le gusta todavía Carly.)**

-Aaaa, eso, siii, emm, Freddie me invito solo por un licuado al salir de la escuela, pero no se si sea una buena, y si no le gusto, talvez, amiga, esto te va a sonar raro, talvez todavía le gustes y yo solo me estoy haciendo falsas ilusiones.-

-No, Sam, te puedo asegurar que a Freddie ya no le gusto yo.-

-y tu como lo sabes?-

-Solo lo se,….. Oye, Sam tengo que colgar, que tengas suerte con tu "CITA".-

-Siii, como digas, adiós.-

-Adiós.-

Sam colgó su celular y se dijo a si misma…

-Ojala Carly tenga razón, necesito suerte para esta tarde, ay por cierto que le abra pasado a mi cerdo… ay no importa como sea no era mio…

(RIIING) Tan pronto lo dijo el timbre sonó…

-Espero que Fredward no se valla a arrepentir y me deje plantada, mejor espero en la entrada de la escuela..

Dicho esto se dirigió en la entrada decidida a esperar…

**POV Freddie**

O estoy nervioso estoy viendo ahora mismo al demonio mas lindo del mundo, ay mejor me retracto, no Fredward Benson te esforzaste en esto ahora ve con ella y habla…

-Hola, Sam –

-Fredoo- contesto Sam simulando para ella misma una cara de despreocupo

-Yyyy, lista para tu licuado?-

-Solo si tu me lo pagas, Esta bien?-

-Claro, vamos-

Dicho esto los chicos se dirijeron a su lugar favorito de Licuados…..

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews**


	7. Panza Llena Corazon Contento

Panza Llena… Corazón Contento….

**POV General**

Sam y Freddie se encuentran caminando a su lugar favorito de malteadas, mientras a Sam se le ocurre una "pequeña sugerencia…

-Oye, Fredoo.- dijo de sobresalto

-Si, que sucede.?-

-Que tal si mejor vamos al "Taco Guapo"

-Pero Sam, no tengo suficiente dinero para tacos.-

-Ay, no te preocupes hoy hay algo como "Come todo lo que puedas por 10 $".-

-A, Claro porque no.-

Sam sonrió y se dirigieron ahora al "Taco guapo"…, después Freddie se dirijio a traer la comida…

-WOW- Exclamo Sam. –Que deliciosos tacos- sam redispuso a devorar su comida a una velocidad inhumana, Freddie solo se dispuso a mirarla con asombro y al mismo tiempo le parecio lindo y tierno ver a Sam comer, el solo le dio un pequeño mordisco a su taco y le pregunto a Sam….

-Bueno, Sam, si que tenias hanbre cierto?.-

-Callate idiota, tu bien me conoces.-

-Bueno esta bien pero no enojes.-

-Y no te vas a comer eso?.-

-Sam.- dijo algo molesto. –Si quieres te traigo mas comida pero deja la mia, esta bien?.-

-WOW, al parecer al tonto no le gusta que toquen su comida.-

-Sim como sea ahora vuelvo.-

-pero no te tardes, Ok.-

-Esta bien.-

**POV Sam**

WOW, que tacos tan deliciosos, podria devorar el restaurant entero, jaja y lo mejor es que el cabeza de tuna me lo va a pagar todo, wow, jamas habia visto lo lindo que es por detrás, Sam controlate, talvez si habro la boca en este asunto antes de pensarlo bien podria deshacer esta rar amistad que tenemos, ay Sam de veras que estas mal, estas pensando estupideces otra vez, lo unico bueno del momento es estos deliciosos Tacos de Bistec que el Fredalupe me compro….

**POV Freddie**

Vaya, Sam si que tiene el apetito de un monstruo, pero en ella es lindo jajaj, es muy grasioso verla comer, WOW, creo que deberas estas muy enamorados Fredward, pero bueno mejor le levo la comida a Sam antes que me coma….

-Ey, Sam, aquí tienes tus tacos

-Gracias, Fredoo

-Vaya al parecer tus modales han crecido

-Deja de molestarme Fredoo

-Esta bien- Freddie toco su comida un par de veces y se quedo pensativo… Tengo que decirle algo a Sam, esta es mi oportunidad…

**POV Sam**

Ay ya se terminaron mis tacos, creo que molesto a Freddie ara que me traiga mas… porque estara tan sero el tonto?, mejor no le digo nda…. Involuntariamente las palabras salieron de Sam sin siquiera pensarlas..

-Que te sucede Freddie?.-

-Ehh?.- Freddie se sorprendio por el interes de su amiga. –Emmm nada.-

-Vamos, conozco esa mirada, piensas en una chica, verdad.- Sam sintio miedo al preguntar esto pero sabria lo que le sucede a Freddie..

**POV Freddie**

Ay no Sam me pregunto si pienso en una chica, ahora es mi oportunidad…

-Ehhh, esta bien, si pienso en alguien.- Contesto rendido.

-OOOHHH.- Exclamo Sam impresionada. –Y puedo saber quien es la desfortunada?.- Sam esperaba que Freddie dijera que era ella a quien mas amaba

-Emmm no se si decirte, creo que te burlarias

**POV Sam **

Por Favor ya quiero saber quien es, aquí vamos, una vez mas que me rompen el corazon…

-Vamos, somos amigos, juramos contarnos todo.-

**POV Freddie**

Ay no, estoy perdido, siento que no estoy listo para esto, mejor la despisto…

-Sabes, tengo que pensarlo mejor, pero juro que cuando este seguro de que ella me guste te lo dire esta bien?-

**POV Sam**

Demonios, la duda me tortura, bueno tengo que acceder a eso..

-Esta bien, juramelo.-

-Te lo juro por la tumba de mi madre.-

-ammm esta bien….

**Grasias por sus Reviews**


	8. Estoy Celosa?

Estoy Celosa?

Sam y Freddie se dispusieron a terminar los tacos que quedaban es su bandeja, bueno, Sam se comio todo de hecho solo que a Freddie no le importo...

-Muchas gracias Freddie.- Exclamo de pronto Sam.

-Ammmm de nada, Sam.- Freddie se sorprendio por la gratitud de su amiga.

-Bueno, te veo despues, Fredoo

-Si, esta bien, ten cuidado

-Claro.- Sam sonrio, Ambos se despidieron, Sam saliio del Restaurant pero Freddie no.

**POV Freddie**

Esa Chica si que cada dia me sorprende cada dia mas, ay creo que se molesto porque no le dije quien me gustaba, pero porque le molestaria?, acaso sera lo queyo creo?.

De pronto algo saco a Freddie de sus pensamientos

-Niño.- era el cajero. - me debes 100 $.-

-Pero era "todo lo que puedas comer por 10 $.- Dijo algo desconcertado Freddie

-Pues si, pero tu pequeña novia se termino la comida de todos y la de nuestra cocina.- Contesto el Cajero

Freddie se sintio bien por que el cajero dijo que Sam era "su pequeña novia", luego dijo rendido...

-Esta bien, tenga.-

-No vuelvan pronto, eee.- Dijo el cajero, luego Freddie se marcho hacia su casa.

**FIN POV**

Se ve a una hambrienta rubia buscando sus llaves para habrir la puerta de su casa, se dispone a entrar.

**POV Sam**

Que deliciosos tacos, ay, espero que aiga mas comida en el refri, si no tendre que comerme a Espumita.

Demonios, no hay comida cuando debe de haberla mejor, ordeno una pizza.

Sam saco su telefono, pero al mismo tiempo empezo a timbrar...

**(N/A los POV de Sam y Freddie en este apartado son al mismo tiempo..)**

**POV Freddie**

Freddie llega entrendo a su apartamento, enseguida a su habitacion, y se acuesta en su cama y piensa:...

Soy un completo idiota, claro, Sam estaria totalmentte de acuerdo con eso, era mi oportunidad, como pude no aprovecharla, ahora sam a de pensar que no le tengo confianza, estoy aburrido.

Freddie toma su computadora..., revisa el sitio "iCarly" por un rato, despues cierra su computadora y dice:...

-Estoy muy aburrido, creo que voy a llamar a Sam para salir a algun lugar, espero que acceda..

Despues Freddie enpieza a marcar el numero de Sam y espera...

**POV Sam**

**-**Que sucede Fred.-

-A, ola, oye estoy aburrido, no quisieras salir por ahi?.-

Sam sintio que si se interesaba por ella, pero despues enseguida ella penso que solo lo hacia porque Carly no estaba y Sam seria su segunda opcion.

Sam se tardo en contestar...

-Sam.- Pregunto algo preocupado Freddie. -Sigues ahi?.-

-Si, aqui sigo.-

-Y que dices quieres salir.-

-Am, claro , porque no.-

-Lindo, paso porti en 10 minutos.-

-Esta bien.-

Sam colgo y se puso a pensar en tantas cosas que se vinieron a la cabeza...

WOW, ahora que tendre ese Fredoo, me invito a salir 2 veces en este dia, sera lo que yo estoy pensando, ay Sam, como puedes creer eso, no te emociones, bueno tengo que esperar a Freddie...

Despues de pocos minutos alguien toco la puerta de Sam, enseguida ella la habre...

-Hola.- Dijo Freddie. -Estas lista.-

-Claro que si, y a donde me llevaras?.-

-Ya lo veraz.-

-Vaya, hasta te haces el misterioso.-

-bueno, vamoso que?.-

-Si, estoy aburrida.-

-Vamos.-

-Claro.- Dijo sam y se fueron.

**POV Freddie**

Estoy nervioso, espero que a Sam le agrade el lugar a la que la llevare..

-Freddie.- Interrumpio los pensamientos del castaño.

-Nda importante, solo que...-

De pronto una chica se acerco a los chicos e interrumpio...

Chica: Ola, ustedes deben ser los chicos de iCarly, vdd.-

Freddie: Emm si, en que te podemos ayudar?

Chica: Solo para decirte que eres lindo y...- la chica esta se le lanzo encima a Freddie para tratar de besarlo, algo que Sam encontro muy desagradable

Freddie: no, porfavor, no me beses, ayuda

Sam: -.- Sam grito y aparto a la loca chica de Freddie y le dijo... Sam:Largate antes de que te hag que tu pie toque tus hombros

La chica se fue aterrada, por su parte Freddie quedo en shock al ver la escena... luego dijo..

-Vaya que esta loca, gracias Sam.-

-Am no hay cuidado.- Freddie noto un poco de celos en la actitud de Sam y sonrio -bueno nos vamos o no?.- Djo Sam tratando de que no se notaran sus celos.

-A si princesa, vamos...

Sam sonrio y se fueron a su destino...

MUCHISIMAS GRAGIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	9. Me Perdi de Algo? Capitulo Final

**Me Perdi de Algo...?**

**Este el el ultimo episodio, les agradesco mucho sus reviews, espero que le guste la ultima parte, gracias.  
**

Freddie cubria los ojos de Sam mientras caminaban al lugar de destino...

-Ya casi llegamos...- Canturreo Freddie

-Ya era hora Benson...- Amenazo Sam

-y aqui es.- Freddie destapa los aosde Sam y ella exclama...

-WOW, que lindo... ¿parque?.- dijo Sam algo decepcionada

-Que no te gusta?.- Pregunto Freddie preocupado.

-Si, pero yo esperaba algo mas original...- Dijo Sam

-Sam, escogi este lugar porque significa mucho para mi y supondria que para ti tambien, ademas, este lugar no te rrecuerrda a algo.?- Pregunto Freddie esperando la respuesta mas obvia.

-Emmm, aqui es donde venias a jugar?.- dijo Sam esperando que a eso se refiriera

-No, bueno si, pero otra cosa?.-

-Me rindo que es?.-

-Aqu fue donde nos conocimos.-

Sam parece recordarlo..

_Flashback_

_M:-Vamos Sam.- dijo una voz muy parecida al la de Sam_

_S:-Ya te dije que no quiero jugar Melanie.- Dijo furiosa la pequeña Sam_

_M:-Vamos Sam, estos juegos son divertidos.-_

_S:-Ya dije que no.- Dijo Sam y se fue hacia otro lado_

_M:-Ay hermanita nunca cambias.- Dijo con una sonrisa su gemela._

_S:-Cuando entendera que no me gusta jugar a esos infantiles juegos, ni siquiera parece mi hermana.- Sam de pronto nota a un pequeño niño jugando cerca del lago, Sam se acerco a el y dijo..._

_S:Quee hay.-_

_F:-ehh, hola.-_

_S:- no mucho tienes dinero?.-_

_F:- Si, pero para que lo queres?.-_

_S:-Para comprar algo de comida, vamos, tengo hambre.-_

_F:-Pero ni siquiera se como te llamas, y ni te conozco.-_

_S:- Me llamo Sam, ya me puedes dar dinero?.-_

_F:- A, Yo soy Freddie, pero no te puedo dar dinero, solo tengo para mi._

_S:-mira niño, si no me das tu dinero voy a arrojarte a este lago, que prefieres?.-_

_F:-Esta bien, ten es todo lo que tengo.-_

_S:-Gracias niño.- Se dio la vuelta por un instante, despues voltio de nuevo solo para empujar a Freddie, rio por un instante y se marcho, Freddie salio del lago temblando de frio y le grito a Sam.._

_F:-porque hiciste eso?.-_

_Fin FlashBlack_

**POV Sam**

-Claro ya lo recorde.- Sam de veraz iso el ezfuerzo de recordar algo en su vida. -Pero que tiene que ver con que me trajeras aqui no se sipone que solo seria una especie de salida?.-

Freddie se puso algo nervioso por la pregunta de Sam, y habilmente dijo..

-Si, pero pense que como "amigos" podriamos pasar mas tiempo juntos.-

-Aaaaa, entonces es por eso?.- Sam dijo algo convencida. -Pero que vamos a hacer?.-

-No lo se, una caminata por el parque, una salchicha, no se solo diime tu.-

-OO, eso suena bien, quiero una salchicha.-

-Esta bien vallamos.-

-Te sigo.- y asi se dirigieron a comprar sus salchichas, empezaron a caminar alrededor del parque mientras se recordaban entre ellos sus aventuras y recuerdos mas importantes segun ellos...

**POV General**

-Sam, recuerdas cuando me hiciste creer que si comia una docena de huevos crudos, haria que las chicas me persiguieran.-

-Si, como pudiste creer eso.-

-Es que de lo desesperado que estoy de conseguir novia uno puede hacer lo que sea, pero creo que la chica que tanto buscaba ha estado siempre frente a mis ojos.-

-Si Freddie, todo el mundo sabe que a ti te gusta Carly Shay.- Dijo molesta y desesperada

-Oye, no me refiero a Carly.- Dijo Freddie

-A no?.-

-No, Carly me dejo de gustar hace ya mucho tiempo, de hecho yo ya se lo conte y se tranquilizo.-

-Vaya, hasta que por fin te rendiste.- Dijo sam con una rayo de esperanza.

-WOW, Sam, si que te importo mucho eso.-

-Nee, solo eres mi amigo y no quize nunca que salieras lastimado amando a alguien que jamas te quedra en esa forma, Carly es una chica buena, pero debes de ver mas alla de una sola chica.-

-Saaaam?.- Freddie de veraz se impresiono al escuchar esto de la chica que le penso odiar que ahora el amaba... -Que lindo pensamiento tienes sobre mi.

-No es nada, solo eres mi amigo, y para eso son los amigos noo?.-

-Si, eso supongo.- Dijo Freddie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sam sintio un sonroja y de inmediato salio de su boca sin pensarlo, la pregunta que mas la torturaba..

-Oye, ya que tocamos el tema, me puedes decir ahora si quien te gusta?.-

Freddie se sintio nervioso, no sabia si decirlo de una vez ya que al parecer seria su ultima oportunidad, asi que de su boca solo salio esto:...

-Sam, antes de decirte esto, debemos ser parejos, tu tambien debes de decirme si te gusta alguien, porfavor, como amigos.-

Sam sintio una corriente electrica, sentia muchos nervios, jamas le habia sucedido eso nunca ante alguna situacion parecida a esta, luego dijo:

-Esta bien, te lo dire solo que prometes no burlarte, orque si lo haces te voy a romper las piernas, entendido?.-

Freddie se sintio intimidado, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien.- Dijo Sam con nervios, tomo aire y dijo:

-Me gusta...- No pudo terminar su frase porque un grupo de bandidos se acercaron a molestar a los chicos...

B: Hola preciosa

S: Mas vale que se vallan si no quieren despertar en el hospital

B: Siii, una pequeña niña va a decirme que hacer?.-

F: Dijo que te marcharas. Dijo Freddie con tono amenazador

B: Calmate niño, si no quieres que tu novia sea lastimada

F:Vayanse. Freddie le tiro un golpe a uno de los bandidos, esto les provoco.

B: Ahora veraz niño. Los 2 bandidos comenzaron a golpear a Freddie, Sam se noto algo irritada por los 2 bandidos y se les lanza encima

S: Dejenlo en paz par de idiotas

B:Largate niña esteno es tu asunto... Auuu. Sam los golpeo a los dos tan fuerte que los bandidos salieron corriendo como un par de niñitas.

**POV Sam**

-Freddie, estas bien?.-

-Si Sam, auu no, no estoy bien.-

-Tienes que ir a un hospital.-

-No Sam, no te preocupes, no es la gran cosa.-

-Pero te ves muy mal, porfavor.-

-No, pero me puedes hacer el favor de llevarme a mi apartamento porfavor?.-

-Claro, deja detengo un taxi.- Sam solto accidentalmente a Freddie y este se callo al piso y grito

-Freddie, dijo preocupada Sam. -Disculpame.-

-No te preocupes.-

-Perdon, ya no te soltare, mira ahi viene un taxi.-

Sam y Freddie tomaron el taxi al edificio del departamento de Freddie, lo subio hasta su piso por el asensor..

**POV Freddie**

-Sam, espera no te vallas.-

-Si, que sucede?.-

-Emmm, no terminamos nuestra conversacion de hace un rato.-

-AAA, cierto.-

-Que tal si para ser justos decimos el Nombre de quien nos gusta al mismo tiempo te parece?.-

-Si, esta bien.-

-Bien.-

S & F. 1, 2, 3... "TU"

**POV General**

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos al escuchar la misma respuesta del otro, lo unico que pudieron hacer fue besarse por unos instantes...

C: Me Perdi de Algo? Era Carly que en ese instante llego de Yakima. En su pregunta se notaba Felicidad de que al fin sus mejores amigos se supieron entender...

Sam y Freddie pudieron decir al mismo tiempo:

S & F: No de Mucho. se miranron de nuevo y se rieron los tres amigos.

**Hola Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews, espero que les haya gustado mi primer Fic.**

**GRACIAS**


End file.
